wildadapterfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokito Minoru
Tokito ''(時任)'' 'is one of the main protagonist of Wild Adapter and Araiso Private School Student Council Executive Committee. He is affected with the drug called W.A. (Wild Adapter) causing a side effect on his right hand. He is referred as a ''chibi neko (Little Cat) ''or ''stray cat in the manga series. He is the cat and close friend of Kubota Makoto. His possible real name is '''Minoru (稔). '' It is not revealed yet what's his real background, but Detective Kasai is investiagting it since he read a memorial article talking about Tokito's possible father . Personality At first, Tokito was harsh worse than a stray cat, more like wounded beast. It was unknown what sort of environment he was raised in, but he absolutely didn't trust human. When he heard his own real name by Shouta, he began to gone wild as he sees a flashes of a menancing figure calling him Minoru. It was like, his hackles would raise at some menace. He was later emotinally attached to Kubota, and refers him as ''Kubo-chan as a sign of being a close friend. Tokito is loud and mouthful type of person. He is being refer as a blunt, insensitive and egotistical man. He can't say anything but the truth. He is impulsive, stubborn, tactless most of the time, but he is straightforward, kind-hearted, happy-go-lucky and a type person that you can trust. He is very protective to Kubota even in their alternate universe, and gets jealous easily when he thinks someone else is closer to Kubota. When introducing his self, he refers his self as "Beauty Tokito". Appearance Under construction Background 'In Araiso' In their alternate universe, Tokito Minoru is his fullname. He is an executive committee student along with partner and best friend, Kubota. It was also shown that he has a good fighting skills, and also wears a glove on his right hand. The way he act and his get up are the same like in his alternate universe, Wild Adapter. He is also protective to Kubota, and gets jealous when someone is flirting or closer to him. He hates students who bullies other students. Their journey here tells about school life, helping other people and solving mysteries. 'In Wild Adapter' He was first introduced as a boy running from pursuers in Chapter 1. Later on, Kubota found the boy, unconscious and almost half dead as a stray cat in an alley in Yokohama. The boy has amnesia, and found his self inside Kubota's room. The boy has no idea of his identity, or why his right hand is a furry, clawed paw identical to the animalistic bodies of dead W•A users, and once in a while it hurts. He attempted to run but he was later found by the young boy Shouta who lives next-door. The boy woke up again and found his self inside Kubota's room again. Shouta went inside the room, bringing him a meal and telling to the amnesia boy that the food is not poisonous. The two later on develops a friendship. He actually has a bracelet with "Minoru" engraved on it when Kubota found him. When Shouta asked him if he remembers the name Minoru, he began to gone wild after hearing the name and sees flashes of a menacing figure who calls him "Minoru." The boy's insanity was stopped by Kubota telling him that it will be alright, but Kubota's arm got broken because of the boy. He was later named as Tokito by Kubota. Relationships 'Kubota Makoto - ' Tokito and Kubota are close friends or might consider him as a best friend. He refers Kubota as Kubo-chan ''as a sign of being close to him. Everything belongs to Kubota belongs to him. One year ago in the events of Volume 2, Makoto found him and took care of him. Makoto didn’t ask about his past furthermore. He lives with him and named him Tokito instead of calling him Minoru (Tokito doesn’t want to hear his real name making him gone wild). At first, Tokito was scared and bit awkward to Kubota, but later on he became closer and attach to him. They sometimes play videogames together and go out to play in the arcade. Although they have different personalities, the two grow on each other. Tokito is actually highly protective to him. It seems to be that he cannot live without him, and would ask help for others if needed just to clean Kubota’s name. Most of the time he gets jealous easily when he thinks someone else is closer to Kubota. In Araiso OVA, he receives an embrace from Kubota as a sign of comforting him and nothing to be jealous of.The two sometimes do bromance making others confuse and misunderstood them. '''Shouta -' He lives next-door to Kubota and Tokito. Shouta witnessed Kubota carrying Tokito in the elevator before. Then later on he found Tokito when he runs away from Kubota. After that, Shouta brought him a porridge telling Tokito that it’s not poisonous and he find Tokito’s right hand cool. Their relationship grew stronger when Shouta used to visit him and play videogames or go out to play in the arcade. Shouta also used to bring manga for him to read. Tokito also becomes sad when Shouta was not visiting but still understand him because his busy at school. When Shouta was going to move to another apartment, he became sad and stated that he will miss Shouta. Abilities Trivia *Kubota turned on the television and Saburo Tokito was on. He asked the amnesia boy what he preferred, Tokito or Saburo? The boy answered "anything" but Saburo. So it has been decided that his name will be Tokito. Gallery Category:Main Protagonist Category:Wild Adapter Characters Category:Araiso Characters